kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Emperor
The Emperor is the ruler of The Land of Dragons in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Though not powerful by skills, he is wise beyond imagination, and his role to maintain order and peace is very important. He was voiced by Pat Morita, which proved to be his last role before passing away. Li Shang serves him as his royal protector. Personality The prominent aspect of the Emperor is his vast amounts of knowledge and justice; the Emperor is one of the most judicious characters in the series. Contrary to his exterior the Emperor is frank about certain topics, as seen in telling Shang's tactics of winning Mulan over are wrong. Physical Appearance The Emperor is an old, thin man with a long white beard and mustache. His eyes are black, and his eyebrows are white and bushy. His hair is also white, though most of it is tucked into the hat or crown that he wears. His hat is rectangular with a red base with a sky blue oval in its center, a yellow upper half, and a thin, rectangular, black strip of stiff cloth on the top. His earlobes are slightly elongated. The Emperor dresses in elegant robes with black cuffs and furisode-esque sleeves and a wide, black obi-like sash. His upper robes are mostly yellow on both the inside and the outside, though the outside of his high collar is black. There is also a black and red criss-crossing pattern going over each of his shoulders. His lower robes are mostly brown, though they are tan at the base. A magenta "outline" of rectangular cloth is present over the front of the lower robes. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II First Visit Shan Yu formed an army and tried to overthrow the Emperor using Heartless, but the Emperor was saved by Li Shang, Mulan, and Sora in the first visit. Second Visit In the second visit, he was encountered by Riku, in his Organization attire, whilst his country was under attack by the Storm Rider and an Organization member, Xigbar. However, after Sora and Mulan defeated the Heartless, his world was safe again, and he requested that Mulan serve beside him as Shang's partner. Origin The Emperor first appeared in Disney's 1998 animated film ''Mulan. In the film, during the invasion of Shan-Yu, the Emperor sacrifices his own protection in favor of protecting his people. He issues an order that demands that a male from each family reports to the army to fight in the impending war. It is this decree that causes Mulan to take on the disguise of Ping. Towards the end of the movie, the Emperor is captured by Shan-Yu, but he is rescued by Mulan and Li Shang. At the end of the film, the Emperor bows to Mulan to show her that she has gained his respect, and bestows upon her his crest and the sword of Shan-Yu. Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix fr:L'Empereur